


Dealing with sunshine smiles and sunflowers (unsuccessfully)

by formalcoral (orphan_account)



Series: Dealing with sunshine smiles and sunflowers (unsuccessfully) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Best Friend Zoro, Dense Luffy, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harems, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Pining, Polyamory, Protective Ace, Protective Strawhats, Rival Kid, Slow Burn, Teacher Katakuri, Work Up For Adoption, Yandere Sabo, and dun dun dun, basically they're all tropes, best boy Luffy, denser than the densest thing on earth, rare pair hell, sabo is also the boy next door/childhood friend, smushed into a harem, sorry - Freeform, well. as slow as i can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-04-22 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/formalcoral
Summary: And guess who the one with the sunshine smile and sunflowers is?-He and his friends are on a journey, one that will beat even Gol D. Roger's magnificent graduation of being valedictorian of all generations before and after. There's something missing though, something Luffy doesn't really know what. And he's sure it's crucial to being the next greatest influence in the world.Best Friend Roronoa Zoro has an idea.Playboy Trafalgar D. Law has a feeling he knows.Rival Eustass Kid is dumb, but he knows.Protective Brother Portgas D. Ace doesn't know.Boy Next Door Sabo sees something.Teacher Charlotte Katakuri notices something.---Main story: Luffy and his team's adventure through love - discontinuedSide story: Luffy and his team's adventure through school - discontinued
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Harem, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, minor Franky/Nico Robin - Relationship, minor Kaya/Usopp - Relationship, minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi - Relationship
Series: Dealing with sunshine smiles and sunflowers (unsuccessfully) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. 1- portgas d. ace

**Author's Note:**

> someone notified me that i spelled dadan wrong. my bad, heh. had always been one to read things incorrectly.  
please leave a comment to tell me how i'm doing, and kudos if you like it! <3 thank you for reading.
> 
> Next: Roronoa Zoro

As Luffy gets ready to go to Grand Line Academy, Ace paces worriedly outside his room.

Ace is more worried than he was when he signed Luffy up for the academy (Luffy begged with sparkling eyes, he can’t resist them).

Grand Line Academy is a prestigious school with extremely hard curriculum (but it has programs for the somewhat mentally challenged), with famous alumni who went there from all over the world. Luffy’s half-dad Shanks graduated from Grand Line Academy, and currently works in politics as a very reliable politician. Though Luffy doesn’t want to be a politician, Shanks is Luffy’s role model. 

(Shanks gave Luffy his treasured worn straw hat that he wears everywhere since he was a small boy. Luffy promises to give the straw hat back when he becomes a better influencer than Shanks.

Luffy probably loves that straw hat more than Shanks does.)

What Ace doesn’t like about the academy are the uniforms.

There are two uniforms:  [ _ summer _ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/66/a7/f8/66a7f83677092f554363d026703b6d87.jpg) and  [ _ winter _ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/77/bf/70/77bf70beb8bb55328a6a37f914c0dc4d.jpg) .

The school doesn’t allow Ace to make huge changes to the uniforms, and Ace doesn’t want to miss out on the curriculum because he keeps getting detentions that make him miss out on class. In summer, Ace likes to parade around shirtless to show off his magnificent abs and chest, and he likes it when all the girls (and maybe a few boys) get a little frazzled-dazzled after seeing him like that. But the only time he did that he was put to three hour detention working for Akainu and Aokiji (a dean who no longer works at Grand Line Academy, but always wanders around for some reason; no one stops him because they still respect him). Ace never did that again. He also makes sure to avoid Akainu if he ever sees him.

However, that’s not the only reason why.

Grand Line Academy is  _ dangerous _ , and what he’s most worried about is that it might do horrible things to his dear Luffy.

Especially Akainu, he doesn’t want Luffy near him at all. Or any of the deans, except for Newgate but he’s another case.

“People might look at Luffy weirdly,” Ace mutters, “look at him! He’s a sunshine flower personified into an adorable being. I don’t want anyone going near him at all. Can I ask Newgate to change all my classes so I can be with him?”

Luffy slams open the door, interrupting Ace’s monologue of muttering. “Okay, big bro! I’m ready to go now!”

Luffy is wearing his old school uniform for the last time. It is simply a white uniform shirt with a poorly-tied black tie, and black pants. On the shirt is a lopsided badge that reads ‘East Foosha High’. 

Ace sighs. “Lemme help you, Sunflower.” Luffy beams at the nickname, not really realising what Ace means, but Luffy is possibly the most dense thing in the whole world. 

After fixing his tie, he pins the badge correctly onto Luffy.

“Why do we have to wear our old school uniforms, while you get to wear your uniform?” Luffy asks grumpily, albeit curiously.

Ace smiles. “Well, once they tried to ship the uniform off to each house that had a student or students enrolled in Grand Line Academy. After that, most of the students had to attend a long detention because the teachers thought they were rebelling against the teachers. So now they just do the uniform handouts at the school. You’ll have to wait for it.”

“That sucks.” Luffy frowns, crossing his arms and walks back into his room.

“Sunflower, where’s your bags?” Ace asks. He goes into Luffy’s room and sees a stuffed brand duffel bag, the suitcase with a custom meat pattern, and Luffy’s big snack backpack. “And just how do you think you’re going to carry all of this?”

Luffy puts on the backpack, carries the duffel bag in one hand, and the suitcase in the other. Luffy is visibly lopsided now due to the duffel bag.

Ace pries the duffel bag away from Luffy, narrowing his eyes when he sees miscellaneous items that are clearly not needed on the supply list. “Luffy, you don’t need to bring lunches to school. They provide you the food, as long as you have money. Oh, and this won’t be enough money. Sunflower, you should bring at least five hundred belies with you.”

“But I don’t have that much money!” Luffy pouts, running over to his money bag and brings out three hundred belies.

“Well, I guess that’ll be good enough. You can earn money if you work at stores in the school.” Ace says, taking out more unneeded things from the duffel bag, but smiles when he sees an album not yet filled with pictures, but had childhood pictures of Shanks, Ace and Luffy, and their childhood friend Sabo (who had moved away sadly), and Luffy’s current best friends Zoro, Usopp, and Nami. He puts the album back into the small nook where he had found it. 

(Ace puts the backpack inside the duffel bag so it would be more convenient for Luffy.)

Luffy nods, clearly not paying attention. “Okay, let’s go!” He cries out, running to the small kitchen, where their adoptive mom Dadan was heating up breakfast she bought with the working money Ace brought home.

“Nuh uh uh, not yet Monkey Boy!” Dadan yells. “You oughta eat breakfast first, then leave!”

“But then the train’s not going to wait for us!” Luffy yells back, struggling to open the door.

“At least take this before you leave, alright boys?” Dadan shouts, taking the packages out of the microwave. She sets the paper-wrapped packages onto the small table where the three (sometimes four if Luffy’s grandfather came to visit), and pulls out two metal thermos with their names on it. 

Luffy begins to tear up. “Ahh, Dadanie!” He starts crying, latching onto Dadan with a hug. “Can you come with us? Please?”

“No!” Dadan scolds Luffy, pulling him into a hug. “This is your day to shine! If you really miss me that much, just call me everyday!” She grins, patting him on the head. “Now stop crying! Didn’t you say the train wouldn’t wait for you?”

“Oh no, the train!” Luffy cries out, flying out of the hug and grabbing the thermos-package pair as he slams open the door. (“Boy, not that hard! The door might fly off if you do that! This place is old, I wanna live here a little longer!” Dadan yells.)

“Bye Dadan.” Ace grins, bear-hugging Dadan. 

“Ugh, Ace you leave every year. And you only stay for three weeks! Stay longer next time.” Dadan sighs, reciprocating his hug. “Now leave! And I don’t want to see Luffy as traumatized as you when you first came back from school!”

“I already knew that.” Ace smiles, grabbing the the thermos-package pair, and starts running after Luffy. “Love you Dadan!”

Dadan smiles. 

(She hears a ‘Bye Dadan, love you!’ from Luffy, and looks away grinning and debating on getting dogs. It’s already way too quiet. Music won’t fill up that hole anymore.)

-

There’s a special train for students of the Grand Line Academy. Ace stays close to Luffy the whole time, while Luffy goes looking for his friends (they had a deal that they would all go to the academy together at the same time). He finds them in one of the passenger cars, in a circular booth with a circular table in the middle (and a gap in a section of the seat so people could get through).

“Finally, you’re here, Luffy!” Usopp says, causing Nami, Vivi, and Zoro to turn to see Luffy. “Oh, and it’s Luffy’s big bro! Hey Ace!”

“Hello.” Ace greets them politely, because he doesn’t really know the three of them too well, but he knows they’re a friendly bunch. Otherwise Ace would do something about them.

“Usopp! Nami! Zoro!” Luffy grins, dropping his suitcase and duffel bag to where their piles of luggage were (Ace wanted to point out there was an overhang to put stuff, but he didn’t, instead just follows Luffy’s lead. He can immediately recognize who’s who. Nami’s backpack and suitcase combo are all big brands, her being the one who loves money and having a rich girlfriend (Vivi); Usopp’s large duffel bag and backpack is messy and worn with love, probably a gift from Usopp’s girlfriend Kaya; and Zoro’s camping backpack is also messy, but has three long packages with ‘CAUTION: FRAGILE’ stickers plastered all over them. He kind of wants to point out that no weapons were allowed, then remembers that after Mihawk’s joining of the staff, that blunted weapons were allowed. He could only hope, though.) “It’s been such a long time! How are you doing?”

“We saw each others yesterday.” Nami says, exasperated. She looks especially tired for some reason, even though all the times Ace saw Nami with Vivi, she was happy. Nami yawns. “Hey Ace, do you know if you have to pay to get into the sleeping cabins?”

Ace thinks for a moment. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you do. Though you probably won’t get any privacy. Usually it’s full of couples who want privacy, or people who want privacy to do shit.”

Nami groans, and Vivi laughs, kissing Nami’s forehead, rejuvenating Nami.

“Hey, Luffy, sit here.” Zoro says, yawning too. That isn’t a surprise. Zoro is either sleeping, or drinking smuggled booze. Ace forces a smile as he sits next to Usopp as he watches Luffy giddily plop next to Zoro.

Ace wants to sleep on the ride, just like how he usually does. He can’t accompany his friends this time because he’s watching Luffy (though he’s sure that his friends also want to see Luffy more). It’s also a two hour ride from here to Grand Line academy, after a few more stops.

Usopp knows that too, and so does Nami, but Vivi is the only one who calms Luffy down and lets everyone in the passenger car get shuteye, so Luffy resorts to playing with his tie, and eventually falling asleep too.

-

Ace’s phone is playing Arashi:Reborn by Arashi into his earbuds when Luffy cries out excitedly. Ace immediately opens his eyes, getting up and dropping his phone meanwhile because he misinterprets Luffy’s excitement as fear. 

“Ace, look! It’s the school!” Luffy beams, and Ace winces at how loud Luffy. 

Usopp throws his book at Luffy for waking him up, but he misses because he was still affected by his rudely interrupted sleep. (Ace knows that if Usopp was wide awake, he would’ve been able to hit Luffy spot on even if Luffy was moving around wildly.)

Zoro doesn’t wake up, even though he’s the one sitting next to Luffy.

Vivi and Nami had gone off to who knows where, maybe the sleeping cabins to sleep. Or maybe accompanying each other's to the bathroom. Ace heard girls did that sometime.

Ace breaths out a sigh of nostalgia when he sees the giant magnificent school outside the window of the train. The whole thing looks like a cross between a fairy tale castle and Hogwarts. It’s definitely better than both. It looking nice, however, doesn’t mean it gave Ace good memories. Today, everything about it seemed a bit more menacing than usual.

He glances worriedly at Luffy. Could it be a precognition, that someone might steal his beautiful Sunflower away? Ace gulps his worries away, ignoring the sticky feeling in his throat.

-

The train stops at the underground train station nearby the school. Three more trains stop in an orderly fashion, at two second pauses. 

Luffy is radiating sparkling energy everywhere. Nami and Vivi are back, and they too are gaping at the window. Usopp has yet to look up from his book, and Zoro is still sleeping.

Ace, who is used to this scenery, smiles, getting his bags to get ready to get off the train. It was getting a little noisy, with seniors sighing and groaning about school, and first years who were chattering excitedly like Luffy.

“Oh, wow! That looks amazing!” Usopp gasps, finally looking up. He rushes towards the window like Luffy, but his long nose prevents him from looking closer.

“ _ Everyone on board, please collect all your luggage and get ready to get off. _ ” A loud voice rings through all the cabins, waking even Zoro up. Ace flinches from the voice, whereas most of the new kids trip over their feet when they heard it. Most of the seniors find it funny, even if they were them once.

Luffy and his friends collect all his luggage, following Ace’s lead when they exited the car. Luffy is in awe the whole time.

_ Back here again _ , Ace groans internally.  _ Can’t wait for a shitload of homework to drown in. Let’s see what crap the teachers will throw at us this time. _ He glances at Luffy and his friends. They truly have no idea what they were in for. Sure, the food was good, but nothing could beat home cooked food. Nor could any form of entertainment here could beat back a small want to see his family again. Though since Luffy was here with Ace now, Ace supposed he could lay back and take things a little more easier (but since when had he not been taking things easy?).

“If this is your first time here, please line up here. Single-file.” Smoker says boredly. Ace finds it fascinating how Smoker could talk properly while constantly smoking two cigars, but he finds not to question it because he realizes a lot of the faculty here does a lot of strange things.

Ace spots Akainu walking towards Smoker and decides to speed up to where he must be (a continuously-growing crowd of students clutching their bags walking up the stone stairs. He waves bye to Luffy and his friends, before taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the new school year.


	2. roronoa zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five go into Grand Line Academy, gets their uniforms, and meet the owners of their future home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter may seem a little bit boring! i tried ^^  
please kudos and comment if you enjoy  
unbetaed, please notify me if i make any mistakes.
> 
> Next: Vinsmoke Sanji

Luffy leads the group of friends. All five of them were currently waiting on the line to grow so they could enter the school.

Zoro feels excited for school, which is mostly a first. Synonyms with the same meaning of school usually are boring, tiring, stress, and pressure. Perhaps Grand Line Academy was different. Everything here screams freedom from set curriculums, constant stress and pressure, and maybe even a promise of sleep.

And Zoro is correct. Grand Line does not have a set curriculum every student must take (However, they must take two full courses of mathematics and english, but whenever they would like, whether at the start of school or the end is up to the student), and offers a huge variety of classes. As long as there is a teacher, there is a class. Class lengths, curriculum, and class times were all up to the teacher. Of course there are guidelines the teacher must follow, but no teacher has broken that rule in the last few decades.

The line starts moving. Zoro slings his bag over his shoulder, carefully tucks the three slim packages into his waist belt, and follows the line (and though he doesn’t want to admit it, he doesn’t want to get lost; BUT it’s the others who get lost so it’s not really his fault??).

The line arrives inside the huge theater. Orchestral music is playing from somewhere, Zoro can’t tell (coming from under the stage, where the school’s symphony is playing The World’s Greatest Oden Store on loop). There are rows and rows of seats, the type most would usually find in a luxury movie theater, with the leather recliners and actual arm rests for each person. The first years were all seated in the front, with the seniors sitting by in the back in random order.

However, it’s a bit crowded, with all the students sitting down, not to mention the luggage by the seats. It’s hard to navigate through, but the first years are all sitting in the order they were lined up in, and Zoro is all of a sudden glad to be sitting between Nami and Vivi, which usually would’ve been a bad thing.

There’s a lot of chatter going on, making it really hard for Zoro to sleep, not only that they were very close to the stage, where the music was playing the loudest. But since when had Zoro not been able to sleep? There has never been a scenario where when Zoro wanted to sleep, he couldn’t. And so he dozes off, not waking up when Nami probably treads on his feet purposely to get to Vivi, nor when the loud albeit tranquil music stops.

What does wake him up, however, is when the loudest microphone accident happened. A shrill screech, sounding like nails on a chalkboard or the really annoying pencil screeching, from the speakers, which were on the highest volume, rang through the fancy auditorium. The sheer loudness of it put even the loudest parties to shame. The annoyingness was on par with Nami’s annoying talk about money, or Luffy’s constant gibbering about people other than Zoro.

“Ah, sorry.” Someone says from behind the curtain. Zoro rubs his eyes tiredly, not wanting to deal with this mess. What a grand academy this was.

A person behind Zoro yawns and whispers, “I don’t understand, why do they do this every year? Makes no sense.” 

Someone responds to the person who spoke out. “Weren’t you listening? Ugh, I’ll explain it to you later, there’s first-years in front of us.”

The person who asked the question responds, but Zoro couldn’t hear them because the person behind the stage was revealed.

“_Welcome, all, to Grand Line Academy! Some of you here are not new to this place at all. I would like these people to all stand up, and bow._” A great number of people stands up, all from the back towards the middle-front, and bows in a stiff military fashion.

“_Today is a special day for some of us in the audience; it’s your first time here to this school! I would like you to stand up, face the people in the back, and salute them._” The person on the stage mocks a salute, and laughs. Upon closer look, he appears to be an amazingly-realistic hologram of a black haired man with an amazing mustache. 

Zoro’s limbs freeze. His brain almost shuts down, but enough to see what was going on consciously. Whatever affected him affected everyone else.

The bug in his head forced everyone to get up, turn around stiffly, and salute. Zoro’s hand hits his forehead hard, but he doesn’t register the pain.

“_Good, good. Sit back down now._” (Everyone sits down, and is able to think and control again.) “_I’m aware I haven’t introduced myself yet. Would the people who have already been here like to introduce me? _”

Nobody raises their hand.

Mustache Man frowns before clearing his throat. “_I’ll introduce myself, then. My name is Gol D. Roger! I’m aware that almost all of you have heard of me before, before or after I retired, that is. I once went to this school, and graduated as valedictorian of all generations! Now all of you will be put in my shoes, and whether you become the next household name is up to you to decide! _

“_Most of you are not aiming for my title, though it may be suggested for a better school life. Whatever choice you may make, however, will always come with hardships. Just because there’s a huge obstacle in your way doesn’t mean you can give up! Stress, pressure, bad grades, and anything else is never a reason to quit. You also can’t drop out during the school year, since once you’re inside, you can’t get out until you prove you must. _

“_Enough about that stuff, we don’t have much time left. All of the first-years haven’t gotten their uniforms yet, so they all must go to the Courtyard to collect them. Actually, not just first-years. Every student _ must _ go to the Courtyard. Because there, not only will there be the uniforms, but also dormitories. Now, this school does not work like ordinary boarding schools, where there are set dormitories for you. Instead, it will look more like a festival than a boarding school. Any event as big as the first day of school will look like a festival. _

“_In the Courtyard, all first years will be guided towards the uniforms. Once everyone has collected their uniforms, first years are allowed to join the rest of the students in picking a place to live in for the rest of the school year. You will find stands and vendors advertising their homes, asking you to pick their place! However, do not feel intimidated. Instead, I advise you to make the right choice! Pick the room that fits your taste the most, the home that suits your needs by its surroundings. There’s no shame in asking who chose this dorm as well, nothing to worry about if you ask about what the room looks like or its dimensions. I assure you, everyone else is doing this too! And remember, if you don’t pick a dorm before a week, you will either be forced into a nearby hotel where you have to pay, or into the school’s dormitories._”

Roger’s last sentence is louder than the rest, making everyone visibly cringe. A few people wince, as if it was directed towards them.

That is not what Zoro is worried about. If it was something like a festival, the others were bound to get lost again! Sigh, what should he do? Being the only one here with a sense of direction, he must be the one to guide everyone through.

The room lights slowly turn back on, and so does the chattering. 

“Guys, guys! Come on!” Luffy’s way too excited. He’s already up and bouncing, luggage in hand. 

Usopp groans, getting up and stretching the cricks out of his back. “Yeah, yeah, I guess. I’m just kinda concerned, you know. That Roger dude said it might cost money. I don’t have that much cash on me.”

Nami makes a _ ka-ching _ sound with her eyes. “Well, I can let you borrow, maybe, a few hundred belies? With 500% interest.”

“What?! That’s 200% more than last time!” Usopp exclaims out. “Ugh, should’ve expected this. Guys, before we borrow any money, let’s just try to find a cheap place.”

“I have a better idea. Why don’t we get our uniforms and then discuss this?” Vivi asks, gesturing to the now mainly empty theater.

Zoro nods, unwillingly getting up and grabs his backpack.

-

Nobody gets lost, of course. Zoro isn’t the one leading them (‘Hey!’). Five students find themselves in a huge yet beautiful courtyard that looks like a cross between the Jardins du Château de Versailles and Butchart Gardens.

And it indeed looks like a festival. Fairy lights, crepe paper streamers, and party banners of all festive colors are hung up everywhere. Stands and vendors are set up on patches of grass marked with white chalk, advertising homes and buildings. Maps, keys, papers, even bottles of water are being handed out to students. Gaggles of students are everywhere, a throng of people near the big white tent, a group of friends near the cute colorful stand, a pair or a trio near the vendor with the modern trinkets. Near the entrance of the courtyard the five came through is a sign that reads ‘UNIFORMS’, and below, in fine-print: “Stands will not answer to anyone not in uniform. Please put on uniforms before choosing a dorm.”

“Looks like we can’t go live here before we get and wear our uniforms.” Zoro tells the rest, and Luffy marches forward to the long line of tables with brown cardboard boxes with plastic packages of uniforms.

Nami and Vivi head to the tables where maybe six or seven girls are given their uniforms. Usopp and Zoro walk over to Luffy, who’s beaming and holding six plastic packages.

“Here you go! I saved you two from talking.” Luffy grins, throwing two of the packages to Usopp, who failed to catch them, and dumping two packages on Zoro.

Zoro raises an eyebrow. “So, it said we had to put them on before we could find a place to live…?”

“Yeah!” Luffy nods. “The old guy over there said that first-year boys changed in the white tent with the label ‘BOYS’ on it. So we go over there!”

Zoro nods, wondering about privacy if the only place they change in was a white tent with a zipper that wasn’t zipped up completely. He looks over to the girls’ tent. They have a door. “Favoritism,” Zoro mutters.

The three discretely go through a small hole through the zipper, and zips it back up. Looking around, they see what looks like rows and rolls of changing stalls. Zoro remembers that after gaining fresh new technology after a huge advancement, tents managed to look like the tents from Harry Potter: small and meaningless on the outside, and a house in the inside. This was already a huge white tent, but looking forward, this tent could possibly fit hundreds of boys at once.

Zoro goes into the nearest changing stall and locks the door, feeling a bit disappointed, though maybe a bit of relief. Perhaps he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he saw Luffy changing, but still… 

Shaking his head, he erases all weird thoughts out of his head. As he takes out the uniforms out of the packages he thinks.

Zoro manages to convince himself that having thoughts like these were completely normal. In fact, boys who didn’t have thoughts like these wouldn’t be considered normal. Or any person, in fact. Zoro’s completely sure that one or twice Nami and Vivi messed around, or Usopp and Kaya having to do with something involving cucumbers and spoonfuls of honey.

Hell, even he and Kuina played Marco Polo once out of curiosity before Zoro figured out he didn’t like girls. 

Could Luffy be going through the same thing? Zoro thinks about it. Luffy has been acting a bit more strangely than usual. Perhaps if Zoro could help Luffy the way Kuina helped him, then maybe… 

But Zoro thinks closer. Luffy probably already knows he likes boys. He’s never seen a reaction towards girls from Luffy other than the time Nami flashed to them for money, but then again so did he and everyone else. And ever since Nami came out with Vivi he hasn’t really shown any interest in girls, more so towards boys.

So Zoro erases sexuality from the mix of ‘What’s Upsetting Luffy?’. Perhaps a change in gender? Zoro remembers a book he once read for school where there were two trans kids trying to get through school. But it was poorly written as the author was neither trans nor gay. Not that that would have an affect on the book, but it would help the plot more… 

A light-bulb lights up. Zoro has an “Aha!” moment, and smirks. He gives himself a pat on the back for figuring it out, before fixing his black tie and pulling out the school badge.

Zoro examines the metallic badge. It has a white-goldish color, engraved with the initials “GLA” with fancy embellishments around it. In fine print, written on an engraved ribbon on the bottom of the badge reads “_i__ncipit vita nova _”. And on the very bottom of the badge reads the number 1.

He puts the badge on his breast pocket, and stares at himself in the mirror. For some reason, Zoro thinks he looks way too much like his seniors. Perhaps it’s how tired he looks, or the laid back attitude that he usually has.

Zoro ties his trademark bandana onto his arm. No one can stop him from wearing it, just like how Luffy will always carry around that straw hat, or Usopp with his weird preppy buttons and headphones, or Nami with her little compass bracelets, or Vivi with her strange duck charm she always carries around everywhere and calls Karoo.

He unlocks the stall and goes outside. Zoro doesn’t see Luffy or Usopp anywhere. He sighs, just really how many times will the two get lost? Zoro wanders around, trying to look for the two. 

Zoro nears the wall of the white tent. He spots a hook with zippers hooked on. He takes one of the zippers, places it onto the wall, and goes through the door. There, outside, is Luffy and Usopp, already in the summer uniforms.

“Luffy, you put your tie on wrong.” Usopp says. “See, it doesn’t look like this. It’s supposed to look like this.” Usopp gestures to his own tie, which is tied correctly albeit sloppily.

“Well, your tie looks ugly.” Luffy retorts, easily pulling off the tie and trying to put it on.

“I agree, it looks ugly on you Usopp.” Zoro smirks, taking Luffy’s tie and looping it around correctly. 

“Hey, that’s not nice! Why do you always take Luffy’s side?” Usopp whines. “Does it really look that bad? I think it looks good!”

Nami and Vivi joins the three.

“Trust me, it looks horrible.” Nami grins, patting Usopp on the back and casually eyeing Luffy and Zoro like there is something going on between the two. Which there isn’t, to Zoro’s demise. “We should hurry up quickly. Our future home won’t wait for us.”

And so Zoro makes Luffy’s tie even more messier than before, but at least it’s tied correctly. They all leave the area to wander around aimlessly among the stands who welcome and the vendors who bargain.

As the five walk, Luffy points out a weird stand.

Everyone seems to be avoiding it. A raven-haired lady, a big suspicious-looking blue-haired punk, and a ghost skeleton man mans the stand Luffy was staring at. Mainly the ghost with the strange afro. On the stand reads ‘THOUSAND SUNNY’. The whole stand screams liveliness, unlike the people who are advertising their home. 

“Oi, Luffy, maybe we shouldn’t go over there…” Usopp starts to say, but Luffy is already talking to the owners. 

“Why hello there. What’s your name, young boy?” The black-haired lady asks, smiling at Luffy’s antics. Her hair is cut short, and her black bangs cover her forehead. The woman appears to be in her late twenties, or early thirties.

“I’m Luffy! I like your stand.” Luffy grins, and Nami sighs from a notable distance away from the ghost.

“Thank you, Luffy. Are you interested in living in the Thousand Sunny?” The woman asks. 

“The Thousand Sunny?” Luffy asks, cocking his head. Vivi pushes him away.

“Uh, yeah. Can we see a map of the place?” She asks.

“I can do that!” The blue-haired man grins. He pulls out a map and spreads it out onto the table, and begins explaining the whole place. “There’s enough room here for twenty people. Four people fit into five rooms. There’s also an aquarium bar, a small gym, a library, a few offices, the typical kitchen/dining room set, and the bathroom/house. If you decide to live here, you get all of this. Customizations are done by me.”

“You can customize everything?” Nami asks, now interested. 

“Yeah! I built the whole thing.” Blue Hair says proudly. Upon closer look, he’s actually a cyborg, something Zoro doesn’t see often. He has black sunglasses propped onto his head, and somehow has a triple-chin. “Of course, with some help from the main builders of Grand Line Academy, but I built a lot, too! It’s super, isn’t it?!” 

“Yeah!” Usopp grins. “Come on guys, let’s do this!” His attitude a bit different from before. 

Luffy doesn’t need any convincing. His eyes are sparkling as Short Black Hair hands him the list. There only appears to be two other people who had signed up, one whose handwriting was barely legible and shaky (kind of like a doctor), and another who when Zoro sees, immediately feels annoyed. There’s hearts dotted everywhere around the name, and way too fake cursive that makes the person named Sanji seem really annoying.

Sighing, Zoro puts his name onto the list, as does everyone else. 

“Welcome to the Thousand Sunny! Yohohohoho!” The ghost grins and cackles, throwing his arms into the air as if summoning a demon. “I’m Brook, your resident ghost who haunts the Thousand Sunny! But I’m actually a skeleton! I’d prove it to you, but I don’t have any bones right now! Yohohohoho, ghost joke!”

Luffy laughs at Brook, though Zoro doesn’t really see the humor.

“Yes, that’s Brook. He’s a skeleton we invited to live in our home. He can leave his skeleton behind anytime he wants, so be careful. Franky, the blue-haired pervert, only made sure the bathrooms and bathhouse were ghost-proof.” Black Hair smiles. “And I’m Robin. Nice to meet you all.”

The four introduce themselves, in case any of the three couldn’t read their handwriting. 

“Here are the keys, you’ll want to make sure to have these with you at all times so you can get in and out in between class times.” Franky pulls five sets of keys out from somewhere and hands them to each of the students. “The other residents have already went to the Thousand Sunny to make themselves at home. Feel free to do so now, or later.”

“Luffy, let’s put our luggage away at the Thousand Sunny and then explore. So it’s easier for everyone. Surely you don’t want to lug these huge heavy things around, do you?” Nami asks before Luffy could open his mouth.

Zoro takes his key and examines it. There’s a lion head engraved on it, but it looks closer to a sun or a flower. Strangely, when he turns his key over, his name and the words ‘Thousand Sunny’ were engraved on it too.

Zoro has heard a thing or two about Grand Line keys, and how they worked differently. Franky props a door up, and curiously inserts his key inside. When he opens the door, instead of the scenery of where they were in, it was a street. Zoro walks inside with his bags, and opens his eyes wider at the giant homes and houses of future and present students. Some were huge, some were smaller. But all of them were bigger than the average home most would find in other cities and islands.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Usopp says, gaping at the things around them.

“There’s a giant wall!” Luffy says. “And a door!”

The wall Luffy is pointing to is lined with doors in certain sections. Since all of them were standing in the middle of the road, the road was littered with doors everywhere. Some pop-up doors were directly in front of homes, while some just stood randomly on lawns, on the sidewalk, a trapdoor on the road.

Robin, Brook, and Franky appear through the door too. “Okay. The dorms choosing will be over very soon, so we decided we will be closing up for today.” Franky says, pressing his nose. All of a sudden, the door disappears. 

Robin leads the five along the way. 

“Those keys remind me of the keys from _ Blue Exorcist _.” Usopp says, and Vivi gasps at just really how similar the keys were.

“Yes. Actually, the keys’ designer was inspired by those very keys, and decided to make things a lot more convenient for residents of Graline Island.” Robin smiles. 

(“Huh. I want to make something that useful one day.” Usopp says.

“Ah? An aspiring inventor? Perhaps you can learn a thing or two from Super Me, the one who built the Thousand Sunny!” Franky grins, pointing to himself.)

“Our home isn’t that far from here. Actually, we’re here.” Robin steps into a lawn. 

“Welcome, to the Thousand Sunny! I hope you enjoy your stay.” The three say simultaneously. “If you have any questions about anything, come ask Franky.” (Franky says ‘me’) 

“Shishishi! We chose well.” Luffy grins, turning to the four. “Are you ready guys? Because I have a feeling we’ll be stepping into a warzone soon!”


	3. kind of a big problem

i have realized i haven't updated this in a long time, i'm really sorry. however i have to rewrite everything because a large section of my plot has changed. that may take a bit of time, so i will be stopping this book at two chapters, which sounds really bitchy of me. and amateur (which i am).

i was also looking through the sanjixluffy/sanlu tags in ao3, and realized i ship sanji with pudding, not luffy. (and i know a huge portion of yaoi kids in one piece love zoroxsanji/zosan but i don't really see any chemistry at all except for two childish brothers who rival/hate each other). i can't force myself to write something i'm not comfortable with, so law will take the playboy trope, and i'll have to find someone to fill in the bully trope. if you have someone in mind, you can always tell me in the comments.

in the meanwhile, i have been devising a lot of different ideas, and i'm also probably going to start expanding the kidxluffy/kidlu section a tiny bit. i also have two other books prepared, but i don't know how good it will be, or whether i will be updating it regularly.

i should also tell you the reader, that i definitely do not update on schedule. i may update the first or two chapters within a few days or a week, but that won't be the case for the rest. that only happens because i'm really excited about my own topic, then i'll loose interest. which is what happened here.

i will keep this up here, but if i ever put my rewrite into ao3, then i will take this down. if you want to adopt, which you can, please tell me first.

-Author


End file.
